If you were gay Yuki and tats style
by kaitou-kebe
Summary: based off the song if you were gay by Avenue Q kinda a song Fic


Disclaimer: i dont own gravitation...yuki...or tatsuha nor do i own "if you were gay" by Avenue Q this is my first fic so please be nice? I modified the song a little so yeah its not the real song for those who have herd it!

Its was nine at night and yuki was in the living room of his appartment and was reading his favorite book and hoped shuichi wouldnt come in and disturb him but he knew he never had that kind of luck he stared at the book reading "Aah an afternoon alone with my favorite book, no roomate or brother to bother me how could it get any better then this?" but he spoke to soon as the door to his appartment slamed open, he cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door, Tatsuha smiled,"oh hi anki!" Yuki growled and glared daggers at him only wishing looks could kill,  
"hi tatsuha" Tatsuha ran over to yukis chiar "hey anki you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning." Yuki knew where this was going and he hated talking about the subject around tatsuha because he wouldnt shut up so yuki always denied being that way around tatsuha. "This guy was smiling at me and talking to me" Yuki growled a "thats very interesting" tatsuha didnt notice his growling and glares and kept on with his story "He was being real friendly And i think he was comming on to me i think he might have thought i was gay"  
Yuki tried to ignore him and read but tatsuha kept poking his shoulder, " Ahem, so why are you telling me this?  
why should i care? i dont care. What did you have for lunch today" Yuki was beging to think he ate some type of drug that would make him shut up, he wished he could find one for both his brother and his lover, "Oh you dont have to get all defensive about it, Anki..." yuki pushed tatsuha off him cause he was now clinging to his arm smileing, "Im NOT getting defensive! What do i care about some gay guy you met, okay? Im trying to read." tatsuha looked at him while sitting on the floor "Oh, i didnt mean anything by it, Anki. I just thought it was something we could talk about." Yuki was glaring into his book "I dont want to talk about it, Tatsuha! This conversation is over!" Tatsuha got on his knees and stood up, "Yeah, but..." "OVER!!!" Yuki snaped, Tatsuha went to walk in the kitchen and hung on the door frame, "Well, ok but just so you know---" Yuki shut his eyes, 'here it comes' he thought,  
"if You Were Gay That'd Be Ok I Mean Cause Hey, id like you anyway because you see if it were me i would feel free to say that i was gay! but im not gay!" Tatsuha sung and smirked, Yuki growled " Tatsuha Please I am Trying to read!" Tatsuha walked over and looked at him with a serious face, yuki glared, "What"  
"if you were Queer" tatsuha sang " AH, Tatsuha!" "id still be here" tatsuha hugged his brother only to be knocked on the floor, "tatsuha im trying to read this book!" "Year after year" "TATSUHA!" yuki snaped, tatsuha ignored him " Because your dear to me" "argh!" "And i know that you"yuki slamed the book down,  
"what?" "would accept me too" yuki rolled his eyes "i would?" " if i told you today 'hey guess what im gay'  
But im not gay, im happy just being with you" Yuki sighed and grabed the book trying to read again "High button shoes pal Joey..." "so what should it matter to me what you do in be with GUYS!" " TATSUHA" "if you were gay id shout hooray!" Yuki covered his ears "im not listening!" he got up to go get a beer and tatsuha followed "and here id stay" yuki growled" lalalalala!" Tatsuha stood behind his brother,  
" But i wouldnt get in your way." Yuki couldnt take it he not came to the conclusion tatsuha was more annoying the shu. Yuki took a run for his room " Aaaaah!" Tatsuha followed him "you can count on me to always be beside you every day to tell you its okay, you were just born that way, and , as they say its in your DNA, YOURE GAY!!!" Yuki turned "IM NOT GAY!!!" Tatsuha grinned " if you were gay" Yuki growled Argh!!!!" He picked tatsuha up by his shri and pant leg and went to throw him out to see an amused shuichi laughing at the two brothers,

END

please read and review! 


End file.
